Fairy Soul
is a relatively lost magic that the Closs family used and protected due to the danger that it posed. Only those with the mark of Fae, an ancient, supposed fairy, can use this magic. Description The first user and creator of this magic is a supposed fairy dubbed Fae who created it 400 years ago. He created it to combat the raising threat of Zeref and his forces. The magic gives special skills or abilities to the user such as seeing a person's true intentions just by looking at them or hearing the voices of the lost. At some point, the magic was taught by Fae's followers. However, all but one went insane; the sane one is the ancestor to all of the Closs family bloodline. He and his descendants were entrusted to protect and use the magic. Most of the Closs bloodline was hunted down by Sombra Draco and killed by them. Only 2 Closs blood-sharers have knowledge of the magic that are living and only 1 actively uses it to his own will. The magic can be disguised as Fairy Magic and Fairy Soul can only be learnt once the user can use Fairy Magic. According to Morgana, the magic is very draining but is a pure magic. Currently the only uses that have been shown for the magic is giving the user's strength to anyone of their choosing, seeing into someone's heart to see their true intentions, hearing the voices of the lost lives, and summoning a dragon made of Fairy Magic. Rules Like many different magics, Fairy Soul has a set of rules and taboos. Here is a list of them: # If one chooses to use Fairy Soul Life, they must be willing to accept potential death. If they do not accept the consequences of death as a possibility, the caster will lose their strength rapidly and their recovery will be slow and painful from it. ## Fairy Soul Life can take the caster's life if they are on the brink of death if they use it and/or spread their strength to too many people that their body can handle. # If the caster dies while casting Fairy Soul Life, their soul will be lied to rest once all that the spell was cast onto passes on. ## Their body will also fade away and become one with the energy of those who have had the spell cast on them. # The Fairy Soul Sight can only be used if the caster is at the moment full of pure intention and is pure of heart. Once used, it will be forever be an effect on them and their first generation of offspring. # Usage of Fairy Soul Sight actively is very draining on the body and magical energy; use sparingly and rarely. # Fairy Soul Sight and Fairy Soul Life are the only gifts that can be bestowed onto another but they cannot use either actively. # Do not overuse any of the spells to benefit yourself selfishly (e.i. for money, to trick, etc.) for that is a sign of an impure heart and the impure hearts cannot use the spells unless given permission by Fae. # Fairy Soul Voice can cause the caster to phase in-and-out of living after sessions if abused. List of Spells * - Spreads the caster's strength and energy to anyone of their choosing. This is the last action Morgana takes in her life to assist everyone in the battle against the dragons at the end of Grand Magic Games arc. It is the hardest spell to learn and is the most lethal depending on how much energy and strength is lost and the physical condition of the caster. * - Grants the caster or bestowed the ability to see into a person's heart and reveals their true intentions. The most used spell of the known spells, usually without being aware of it. Morgana used it once and her children have the gift. Ethne is the only one of the two to be able to peak further into a person's heart by actually casting the spell. The spell requires a lot of magical energy to be cast and is the second to hardest to learn. * - The caster can hear the voices of spirits and can occasionally see them. Arthur uses this repeatedly to talk to his deceased mother and his namesake; his grandfather. This is one of the easiest of the known spells to learn. * - The caster can summon a dragonoid creature made of Fairy Magic. Arthur is the only known master of the spell and can be extremely dangerous when used improperly. Navigation Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Fanon Magic